Caught in the Rain
by MaybeEventually
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy slash. Completed.
1. Stuck in Rain

I didn't actually want to write this till I got my other story forgotten past finished, but this idea has been buggin me for ages. Anyways... this is a slash between Pony and Johnny (like all my stories) sooo if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Outsiders yada yada yada...  
  
Oh and this isn't a slow thing where they realize they're in love, it gets straight into the good stuff!! Lol. But this is my first time writing something like this so be gentle on the reviews.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
**Johnny's Pov  
  
**I watched the clouds come over. They were dark and thick and heading this way in a sort of cloud fury. It was probably gonna be one stormy night in Tulsa.  
  
I was sitting out on the porch waiting for Ponyboy. We were going to the movies. We were seeing another one of Paul Newman's movies. I could tell Ponyboy idolized him the way he was always wishing to look like him.  
  
The clouds picked up speed as they rolled across the sky and thunder even began. I saw a few flashes gathering in the clouds and then a light rain started.  
  
I hadn't noticed Ponyboy standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Johnny," he said, putting the hood up over his head on his white jacket. Wasn't that Soda's jacket? But I haven't seen Sodapop wear in so long. Maybe he gave it to Pony as a hand-me-down? It looked much better on Ponyboy anyway.  
  
"Hey, Pony," I stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Lucky the rain was only very light right now so we could probably make it the movies without getting that wet.  
  
3  
2  
1  
  
"That was the coolest movie!" Ponyboy grinned excitedly.  
  
We were walking out of the movie house, but outside it was basically as dark as it was in there. And it was raining heavily.  
  
I wonder what the time was? It must have been at least 8:00pm. Ponyboy better get home since Darry will be home from work soon. And it was a school night. Dang, I wish my parents cared about my schoolwork...or me.  
  
"We better hurry home before it gets any worse," Ponyboy took my hand and walked out from under the shelter, pulling me along.  
  
It was quite shocking that he had taken my hand like that. I wasn't complainin' though. He had nice soft hands that were warm. I wondered if he intentionally took hold of my hand.  
  
But what if someone saw us? Or worse a soc. They would probably beat us up thinking we were gay. God, everyone was fucking homophobic!  
  
Well I didn't care I was holding Ponyboy's hand! I liked it and I will keep it this way! Besides, I've got my 6-inch switchblade.  
  
I walked a little faster to catch up with him so it didn't appear as if he were dragging me along.  
  
The rain was really coming down even more heavy. I understood now by the term 'coming down in buckets'.  
  
The lot was up ahead and we cut through like we normally would.  
  
I heard the piercing boom of thunder and then a quick flash came down towards us.  
  
Well it looked like that, but it had hit a tree near by.  
  
Snapped the thick tree in half!  
  
Ponyboy jumped back and sort of did a choked scream.  
  
His hand was shaking and when I looked at him he was shaking really badly.  
  
It spooked me too, but after the socs beating me up, and my dad always beatin' me up, it took a lot to scare me. Well I was always scared of getting' beaten up again, but other things like lighting didn't scare me.  
  
The tree sizzled where it was hit and made tiny popping noises.  
  
Ponyboy looked really terrified. "Johnny...I've never told you this but I'm really scared of lighting, and that could have hit us if we were any closer!"  
  
Wasn't that close. Maybe 15 to 20 metres away.  
  
I gripped Ponyboy's hand tighter to reassure him, "you'll be safe as long as I'm here."  
  
He shivered, "I just wanna go home."  
  
"Come on then." Now I was the one pulling him along.  
  
It was really dangerous being here during a storm, so I began running. Didn't matter if I got hit, I mean, who would care? But Ponyboy was with me and that gave me more of a sudden urge of bravery to protect him. Aw he was so cute, he was scared of lightning at 14.  
  
We ran back to his place.  
  
We entered his house and called out to his brothers but nobody was home yet.  
  
I took off my jacket since it was dripping wet.  
  
I looked over at Pony. He was as drenched as I was. His hair was flat and sticking down to his forehead. A weird lustful feeling came over me, staring at him dripping wet like that.  
  
"Take off your clothes if they're wet. My cousin caught pneumonia from wet clothes...or was it from playing in the snow without enough clothes on? Either way," he shrugged.  
  
I watched him first take off his jacket and then peel his wet blue t-shirt off. Before he took his t-shirt off though, he made eye contact with me so he definitely knew I was staring at him.  
  
"Are you gonna take your clothes off?" He asked, sounding very strange.  
  
I was about to take my t-shirt off, but then he unzipped the fly to his jeans. OMG OMG OMG OMG! HE WAS TAKING OFF HIS PANTS! Calm down Johnny, you sound like a gitty schoolgirl.  
  
I couldn't calm down what was going on down in my pants though so I turned around. I couldn't let Ponyboy see what was happening to me.  
  
I threw my t-shirt onto his pile of clothes.  
  
Should I take off my pants too? They were wet. But then wouldn't that make me more excited? Or Ponyboy would see it? I have a conundrum...  
  
The sound of thunder hit again and the windows vibrated. Then not soon after a flash of lightning struck.  
  
Ponyboy squeaked fearfully.  
  
I looked over my shoulder at him and he was sitting on the couch, with his knees curled up to his chest and he was hugging them tightly.  
  
He looked at me so scared and terrified. I guess times like these Sodapop would be there to comfort him.  
  
I took off my jeans and then walked over to him.  
  
I sat beside him and put my arm around him. He got as close as he could to me and layed his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You wont go will you? At least not till the storms over?" He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.  
  
He reminded me of a frightened little child when he acted like this. It was adorable!  
  
I played with his hair with my free hand, "I won't leave you."  
  
"Thankyou," he said.  
  
He then looked up at me and kissed my cheek.  
  
I felt a warm blush begin on my cheeks.  
  
I looked at him confused. He smiled shyly.  
  
I took a deep breath, cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed his lips.  
  
It was just a peck, that lasted a while, but when I opened my eyes to see his reaction, his smile had grown.  
  
I knew this was wrong, but I had to have him. He was just acting so innocent and cute. I wanted to bring out his bad side.  
  
I put my hands on his knees and pressed them down, so he stretched them out. Then I layed him down on the couch and kissed him again.  
  
He rested his head on the armchair and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
  
I licked his lips for entry and he parted them. We kissed intimately like that for what seemed like ages.  
  
One of my hands caressed his cheek while my other one rested on the waistband of his boxers.  
  
I kissed the corner of his lips, then his cheek and then said softly in his ear, "you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
He drew circles with his fingers on my back and nodded smiling.  
  
God, he was so handsome it was unbearable. He was gonna become more of a looker than Sodapop is. He's probably gonna cause traffic to stop pretty soon.  
  
"No regrets," I said, then made my way down to his neck and sucked gently...intentionally trying to leave my mark. He's mine now girls.  
  
He moaned, and dug his nails a little into my back. Man, he was driving me crazy.  
  
He was excited as I was since I could feel it rubbing against my leg.  
  
"Mmm...Johnny." He moaned again, closing his eyes smiling.  
  
I slid my hand down his chest and down into his boxers. I took hold of his main source of pleasure and stroked my hand up and down slowly.  
  
He arched his back a little and tilted his head back into the armrest.  
  
I kissed his chin then his lips and kept teasing him in the slow manner.  
  
My fingers were just lightly brushing against him back and forth.  
  
He dug his nails harder into my back, which was a little painful, "oh god, go faster Johnny!"  
  
Then the door knob rattled, "Ponyboy, the door's locked, let me in!" It was Darry and he was banging on the door. With his strength he could probably knock it down if he banged any harder.  
  
I got off Ponyboy quickly. Ponyboy looked at me pleadingly, breathing heavily.  
  
"I better go," I cupped his chin with my fingers and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
I nodded. I would have to see him tomorrow. Most likely as soon as I have a good nights sleep, I'll snap back to reality and realize how wrong it was.  
  
I got up and began to put on my clothes hurriedly, although they were wet, which was making it even more difficult. Would have been smart to place our clothes in front of a heater or something?  
  
"Coming Darry, I'm just getting out of the shower," Ponyboy yelled to the door.  
  
"Bye," I said smiling.  
  
"Bye," he said also smiling and stood up.  
  
I went over to the door and unlocked it to let Darry in.  
  
He almost walked straight into me. He was surprised to see me, "oh, hey Johnnycake. Are you staying or leaving?"  
  
"Leaving," I said quietly and left.  
  
At least the storm had settled a litte.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Man, first time writing something like this. I've had the brief moment at writing something like this (but it was still horribly challenging!), this was really hard for me to come up with and write down, and took me a lot of damn guts since my name is Fragile-Ego. So please no flames!!!!!!!! ----Friendly--- constructive critism is welcome.  
  
Im tired and lazy and it's 'bout 4:00 in the morning, so I rushed this along.  
  
And same scenario, tell me you want another chapter and I'll update it.


	2. Home Life

I was actually gonna delete this story! But I usually go through the whole "this story totally sucks! Nobody likes it, yada yada yada...I'm going to delete it!" I go through that with all the stories I've written...sadly Johnny Moves In didn't make it though.  
Oh well, next chappy for this one.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
I opened the door slowly and stepped inside dreading the thought if my father was home and drunk.  
  
My mother was sitting in the lounge. She turned her head and looked at me.  
  
I stared back at her.  
  
She had no emotion to her face. I guess that's where I got my trait from, when nobody can tell what I'm feeling.  
  
I stared straight back at her, also trying to appear as emotionless, but really inside I was hurting since she won't even say hi.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been!!!"  
  
My dad stormed in, pissed as ever (probably both meanings- mad and drunk).  
  
I froze in fear. It wasn't like him to just acknowledge me like this. Usually I have to do something wrong.  
  
He pushed my shoulder hard into the wall and yelled again, "It's 10 o'clock!! What if I had been sleeping!!" More like passed out. "You would have woken me up you little shit!"  
  
He wasn't asleep so why was he so angry? Well, he'll find any excuse to kick my ass.  
  
I guess he noticed I wasn't even really listening since he questioned it and slammed me into the wall again, "you're not even listening to me! Are you ignoring me! Do you think you're better than me!" His words were slurring so he must have been drunk off his face.  
  
I liked it better when he was drunk, cause he didn't beat me up so badly, since his vision gets blurred and he can't aim properly with his punches.  
  
But then again when he's drunk he finds more things I do annoying, so he beats me up. Geez, I just can't win.  
  
I looked him in the eyes, "I'm not ignoring you."  
  
"Yes you are!!" And he grabbed my collar, slammed me back into the wall again, then brought his other arm back, tightening his fist.  
  
His face boiled with the same fury I saw almost every day.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to collide my face.  
  
"You never gave a fuck before if he came home late!"  
  
I opened my eyes maybe even more scared than before.  
  
Mum was standing up out of her chair.  
  
Dad glared at me, but let me go. He stormed over to her and began yelling, "Shutup! The kid deserves everything he gets!"  
  
I ran upstairs before he could corner me again for some dumb reason.  
  
I went to bed straight away, closing my door.  
  
Mum's never stood up for me before, well if she was standing up for me? Either way I felt a small little tiny bit of love from my mum. Since before she's never done anything like that. Maybe she does love me after all? Or I'm reading too much into it? Maybe she just had a headache or something and wanted dad to Shutup. Yeah, most likely. I'm sick of constantly searching for a love that's just not there.  
  
I could still hear them arguing downstairs, but not clearly, since it was muffled by my walls.  
  
Well, I guess I better go to sleep if I'm planning on going to school tomorrow. I didn't want to go, but most likely me or Ponyboy will regret what we did and will need to talk. Damn that emotion regret!  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Kay, I know it's EXTREAMELYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY short. Like dang sooooooo short!!!!! But, I'm lazy, and I'll write another chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after. Review!!!:D  
  
Also, i know NOTHING about child abuse, or getting hit, and know nobody that gets hit (from what i know of anyway) so i just guessed this is whats happens.


	3. Regret

OMG! I hate it when stories never get updated!! Or take like 2-to-3 to weeks (or longer!) to update! Gahhh so irritating.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and checked out the time. Oh man, it was 11:30! I was so late! Oh well I guess. I can just get a late pass, hopefully I've missed maths.  
  
I got out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't rushing, there was no need. I was late anyway so who cared!  
  
I went downstairs after doing my hair and saw mum in the kitchen.  
  
I tripped on an empty bottle and she turned around. She was leaning against the bench, in front of the kitchen sink.  
  
Her cheek was bruised. I felt guilt boil down in my stomach like it was my fault, which it was.  
  
I grabbed my bag and opened the front door.  
  
"John, wait!"  
  
I stopped and turned around, surprised.  
  
She grabbed a bag off the bench. It was a brown plastic bag.  
  
She walked over to me carrying it with a shy sorta look about her.  
  
She handed me the bag.  
  
I looked at it confused and then back at her. I was almost as tall as her.  
  
She smiled and shrugged, "it's your lunch...I made it this morning."  
  
My eyes widened the size of dinner plates, "you made me lunch..."  
  
She looked at the ground, then left to right, in an awkward sort of way, then kissed my cheek, "have a nice day at school."  
  
I smiled. I mean a really HUGE smile. It was like ear to ear sort of goofy smile when you try hard to get rid of it because you look like such an idiot, but the more you try to get rid of it, the more it somehow gets bigger!  
  
"Bye, mum," I waved and walked straight into the door.  
  
My face blushed with embarrassment and I opened the door, laughing stupidly at my mum.  
  
Then I ran out of there, before I could do anything more embarrassing.  
  
I walked down the street.  
  
Why was my mum acknowledging me and being nice to me? She's **never **made me lunch. Not even when I was like 5!  
  
Could my mum realize she loves me, and is now trying to make up for all those years of neglect? Oh god, I hoped so!  
  
I was feeling great. Like I was loved. The sun was out shining down on me and I wanted to skip I was so happy, but if I wanted to get beaten up I better not...  
  
Nothing can ruin this day! This is like the happiest day of my life!  
  
3  
2  
1  
  
"Late again, Mr Cade, step into my office please." The principal Mr Ward said in a deep low –almost threatening- voice.  
  
I gulped and closed the door behind me, carrying my books.  
  
I sat down on that little plastic chair.  
  
Mr ward ran his hand through his imaginary hair since he was bald and then sighed.  
  
"How many times have you been late this year, Mr Cade?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Too much!" He answered angrily. Then took a deep breath and sighed again, as if to regain his composure.  
  
"And how many days have you had off?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That's right! Too much!"  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, looking down.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He was getting angrier.  
  
I looked back up.  
  
I hated to look at him. He wore the biggest and thickest glasses. They multiplied the size of his eyes to the size of sauces. They were so thick I could tell he could read my mind...  
  
"You're failing all your classes and you're away all the time," he looked and sounded very frustrated, "there's only one thing I can do Mr Cade, and that's keep you down another year."  
  
My eyes widened and my heart sunk to my stomach. How much air was in here?...I can't breathe! Heart attack!  
  
No, remain calm Johnny. This ain't such a big deal. Keep your dignity.  
  
I almost began crying, and I shouted, "NOOO YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN A YEAR!" And then the thought of Two-Bit filled my mind. Still a junior at 18. I screamed and then fainted.  
  
Okay, I didn't scream and faint. But I was pretty damn upset and angry about it.  
  
Mr Ward sighed for what was like the hundredth time and took his glasses off to clean them with his tissue.  
  
I looked around the room panicking. No, I can't stay down. Just can't!  
  
I grabbed him across the table, at the collar, which was a complete shock to me, "you **can't **keep me down."  
  
He gulped.  
  
Was he scared? Well gee he should be! I'm a greaser! I wish Dally were here to see how brave I'm being and so in control. He'd be so proud. He's always telling me to be more assertive, well who can get more assertive than grabbing the principal by the collar! Woahh.  
  
I let go of him, "please."  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked through some papers. Then put his glasses back on, "if you pass English, I'll let you go up."  
  
I grinned, "oh, thankyou! THANKYOU!"  
  
He smiled and leaned back, "you've got a project to do haven't you for English? Better get a start on it."  
  
"Yep, thanks again, Mr Ward," And I left.  
  
Later at lunch I saw Ponyboy. He was sitting at a table, talking with some people I didn't know.  
  
He noticed me, then quickly looked away. Then he began talking to the red headed girl next to him. She was giggling and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Grrrrr.  
  
Ponyboy kept adjusting the collar at his jacket. I knew what he was trying to hide. That hickey I gave him yesterday. He was branded as mine, and he will remain mine!  
  
I sat at another table with some guys I knew and talked to sometimes.  
  
Later Ponyboy came over to me though, still holding his collar against his neck...he wasn't exactly the most subtle guy in the world.  
  
"Um...Johnny," he said nervously, "can we talk?" Here we go...The regret.  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside to a more secluded place.  
  
"Johnny...about yesterday. Um...I wasn't acting like myself and just things got to far...you know?"  
  
"Yeah," I said a little annoyed. He said no regrets! I looked away. I couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
"Can we just pretend like it never happened? And still just be friends?"  
  
"Okay," I said, trying not to sound too angry.  
  
He smiled, "thanks, Johnny." And he walked away. He went and sat back down beside that red head, and she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
I growled. Well, whatever! I don't care! Go have your trampy greaser girl who wears way too much makeup! I don't care!  
  
I glared at his back. "Hey, Johnny, what are you doing?"  
  
I turned around. It was Jade, a girl who lived just a few doors down from me. We talked the off time, but weren't very close.  
  
"Nothin'," I looked down.  
  
"My parents are gonna be out late tonight visitin' my aunt... Wanna come over?" She had a coy smile.  
  
I knew what she wanted! It was tempting... But, I looked over at Ponyboy.  
  
But I really had to get a start on my English project, and I can't be distracted by floozy's wanted some Johnny lovin'! Hehehe...  
  
Besides I've never done anything with a girl...I'm too shy. But I knew she wanted me. She's been hinting at it for months now.  
  
"Naw, too busy, I've got a project to do."  
  
"Alright," she said sadly, "but maybe after you're done, you'll come over?" She grinned hopefully.  
  
"Um..sure," I shrugged, knowing quite well I wouldn't.  
  
3  
2  
1  
  
I was walking home from school. Ponyboy had ignored me all day.  
  
"Johnny! Wait up!"  
  
I stopped and turned around. It was Ponyboy. That was a surprise.  
  
He gave me a sort of sad look, "I'm sorry."  
  
I looked away, "'bout what?" I knew what!  
  
"About yesterday. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, and sorta leading you on."  
  
"Naw, you weren't. It was just a mistake. It meant nothing."  
  
He looked at me sadly, "meant nothing? Nothing at all?"  
  
I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets, "yep. Nothing." And I walked a little faster. Though, I knew I was lieing.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Home," I answered simply.  
  
He walked a little faster to catch up with me, "why are you in such a rush."  
  
I walked faster, "I just am."  
  
"Will you just slow down!" He grabbed my hand. I looked down at it shocked. He grabbed my hand yesterday too and look where it lead us.  
  
He looked at me sadly, "are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No," I shook my head. Now I felt guilty. "I've just gotta get home to do this English project."  
  
"Do you want my help?" He asked, smiling a little.  
  
It was a great idea, since Ponyboy was so smart, I would pass for sure!  
  
"If you want," I shrugged again.  
  
He let go of my hand and lifted his bag further up his shoulder. "Let's go then." And he walked ahead.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Another Pony/Johnny slash scene will be in the next chapter. It's sooo cliché, but I love them!


	4. Supposedly Doing the Project

Sorry took me so long to update again. I tried my best with this chapter. Hopefully it's much better than my first attempt at slashiness. Oh well, here's another shot at it.

5   
4   
3   
2   
1

I dropped my bag onto the ground next to the door. Ponyboy was already making his way towards the desk in the lounge.

The desk was brown and old but it was still in fairly good condition. It was against the wall, next to the entryway to the kitchen.

I knelt down to my bag to get out my books for this English project thing.

Ponyboy sat at the desk and got out his pencil case and a notebook.

He looked over his shoulder at me and asked, "when's this gotta be handed in?"

"Soon I guess," I shrugged. My attitude of not caring for school began to come through again. But I promised myself this year I would really try hard. Although I've missed so many days, and never do the work, but I give it a go.

But this time I really had to try hard to get this done.

Ponyboy opened up his notebook and looked through some of my notes and the sheet on what I was meant to be doing in this project.

He seemed familiar with it as if it weren't too challenging. But when I looked at it all I saw was blah blah blah. Thank god he was here to understand it!

"Do you understand it?" Ponyboy asked me.

I shook my head.

He smiled, "I'll explain it then."

He began to go over the aim of the project slowly and simply so that even I could understand it. Then he traced his fingers down each question slowly. He also didn't seem to mind when I asked him to explain it again.

That's what I loved especially about him.

All my teachers gave up all hope on me and just thought I was dumb. But Pony actually took time to explain things clearly. He never thought I was stupid.

Every now and then our hands would accidentally touch.

But soon we upgraded to obviously not accidental. Our hands would brush against each others every chance we got.

And every time they did touch we would sometimes ignore it, smile and then look the other way or laugh a little about the awkwardness.

Then I felt Pony's foot kick mine a little.

I looked at him confused, and he just looked at me and smiled, then began to chew on his pen. He looked back down at our not so progressing work.

I gave him a slight kick back to return the favour.

He did it back, without looking at me, but a little harder.

I stared at him chewing on his pen. I loved the look of his lips around it, the pen twirling in his mouth or his teeth grinding against it.

This time instead of a kick I felt his shoeless foot begin to run up and down my ankle.

I held in my breath and looked at him again.

Now he looked at me innocently, twirling the pen between his lips.

He smiled as I felt his foot begin to run up my pants and further up my leg.

I gulped and felt my stomach tighten.

"What are you thinking about?" Ponyboy asked, bringing his foot back down and away from me.

Was he teasing me? Cause it was torture!

"Nothing..." I didn't exactly want to tell him that I was trying to picture him naked.

He looked back down at our work, with a playful smile on his lips, as he began to chew on his pen again.

I couldn't understand this anymore. Was he messing with me? But Ponyboy isn't the type to toy with someone's emotions. Maybe he regretted for regretting...if that makes sense. Maybe he does want me. Maybe yesterday wasn't a mistake.

I wanted to take advantage of his change of heart in us, and I also wanted to test how far he was willing to go.

I placed a nervous hand on his thigh under the desk.

I listened closely in case he had stopped breathing because he tensed up.

But then he relaxed again, slouching, and continued reading through the notes, still chewing on that pen.

He didn't seem to mind so I took another risk and began to move my hand up and down his thigh, each time getting up further.

He was now chewing on his pen harder than before.

I inched my hand as close as I could to his crotch, watching his reaction as my hand slid closer and closer, watching him chew harder and harder on that pen.

Then I found his fly, and I unzipped it quickly it one swift movement...that's when his pen broke.

I let go of his fly and took his pen out his mouth.

Before I could kiss him, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me!

I broke away from the kiss shocked. He smiled and turned his head. He took the broken pieces from the pen out of his mouth and then pushed me.

I fell off the chair. I was surprised he was being so dominant like this.

I moved backwards away from the chair, on my back, up on my elbows.

Ponyboy climbed down to the ground and got on top of me, kissing me feverishly.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue go inside, while his hands roamed down to my pants.

My arms were losing their balance and beginning to hurt when he sat up and straddled my knees as he unzipped my jeans, and tugged them down.

I fell on my back with a thud when my elbows gave weigh.

Ponyboy chuckled, and leant over me again and kissed my lips quickly.

I then began to tug down my boxers, not caring whether he had my consent or not.

I couldn't believe he was acting like this when it was only a few hours ago he was totally against it.

I could see the hickey I gave him now revealed.

I took his jacket off, but couldn't finish, when I felt his hands touch my dick. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned loudly to the wild sensation.

It was great when I did it myself you know? But no one besides me has ever done it to me before. And it was incredible.

I loved the feel of someone else's hand, stroking me up and down, getting me harder and burning with a heat that kept rising.

I opened my eyes to look at him. I was burning up and I could feel my cheeks turn pink. The sensation was building up, piling upon the ecstasy of it.

I moaned again and again. Every now and then moaning inside Ponyboy's mouth as he reached over for another deepened kiss. But he would always break away from the kiss to continue concentrating on what he was doing.

I felt like I would explode and I moaned loudly, gripping the dirty stained carpet beneath me, moaning Pony's name.

Then the wave of pleasure washed over me and I sighed happily, relaxing again.

Ponyboy grinned.

I noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore or his t-shirt. He must of got hot. He sure looked sexy like that.

I was still panting and still felt hot.

Ponyboy got off me.

I kicked my jeans off and pulled my boxers back up. It was too hot for jeans now, and besides they would just feel tight against me right now.

He layed beside me on his side and put his arm around me, kissing my shoulder.

I was glad my parents weren't home and probably won't be for a few hours.

I layed on my side also once I felt my body again from the writhing pleasure, and began to tug down his jeans, it was his turn now.

He grinned and layed on his back.

I got up and took his boxers off, throwing them away.

He licked his lips, still grinning playfully.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew what he wanted.

He was hard already, probably with eagerness.

I smiled at him, before taking him inside my mouth.

I felt his hands go through my hair and he gripped when I began to lick the tip while inside my mouth.

I couldn't believe I was doing this to Ponyboy. My bestfriend. The guy I practically grew up with! And here I was now, lying with him on my lounge floor, giving him a blowjob!

It didn't take long before he came and I sat up, and swallowed it, though it tasted horrible.

Ponyboy relaxed and sighed happily. I smiled too. He looked so peaceful and calm. And when I saw him have that orgasm, I did it to him. I was the one who made him moan. I was the one who made him feel happy afterwards like this.

I kissed Ponyboy's lips one more time. But not lustfully like the others. This was different. It was simply nice.

But then I heard the screech of my dad's car brakes slam into the drive-way.

Oh god no!

Mine and Ponyboy's jaws dropped.

5   
4   
3   
2   
1

I don't think this was any good, but if people tell me they liked it I'll update it, otherwise I won't cause I plan on doing more slash, and if nobody likes it then there's no point goin' on.


	5. Run Away!

Jeez (Geez or Jeez?), it's taken me ages to update this! No spicyness in this chapter, and it will be short…sorry. But I've gotta go to bed soon since it's a school night…it's only 10! TEN! Oh well.. on with the chappie!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Get your clothes on!" I yelled panicking, jumping up.

He jumped up too, his eyes almost bulging out of his head, he was so scared.

We hopped around, struggling to put our jeans on, as the doorknob twisted.

We grabbed our shirts knowing there was no time. I pushed him out the room, and pushed him up the stairs, as I heard dad cuss at the door, kick it, then struggle with a key.

"Hurry!" I yelled, not caring if dad heard. He's gonna kill us! Did I get all my clothes? Did Ponyboy get all his! I checked over the railing. Nothing was in view.

I was so scared, my heart was pounding out of my chest and I could hear it banging in my ears. I could also feel a headache coming on.

The door opened as we ran down the hall to my room.

"Johnny!" He yelled. I wasn't sure if he had seen us or not, but I soon heard him storming up the staircase.

We ran into my room, and I slammed the door shut behind me. I turned around and saw Ponyboy, looking around frantic, only wearing his jeans, and carrying his clothes in his other arm. His hair was flat on his face but was messy looking. He would have looked incredibly sexy if I had time to think about that right now.

"Hide under the bed!" I screeched.

Then I heard dad stumbling down the hallway.

He was getting down. I locked the door, then looked back at him. Under the bed, what was I thinking!

"No! No!" I ran over to him and yanked him back up.

"Johnny!" Dad yelled, now pounding on the door with a fist.

I was so scared, I thought I would pass out! I had to think quick! But it was so hard to think at a time like this! Then I saw the window.

"Out the window!" I tried to whisper, without yelling.

Ponyboy gave me a worried look, then nodded. He opened the window and put his leg out.

Dad's fists pounding at the door was becoming louder and stronger.

He was pissed at me for something, oh god!

Ponyboy now was hanging from the window, "come with me!" He begged, straining to hold on.

I heard the door crack. I gulped. "I can't!"

Ponyboy gave me the saddest look I've ever seen. I wondered where his clothes had gone? He must have threw them out the window, before he went out. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then let go of the window. I knew it wouldn't be a totally rough fall, he's done it before, there's some bushes down there to soften the fall.

I was going to look out the window to see if he was okay, but the door broke open and dad was storming towards me, I could smell the alcohol radiating off him.

"Johnny!" He yelled, as I turned around, his eyes looked to be on fire.

Just like usual, fear froze me still, and all i could do was stare blankly as he came towards me.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry this is so insanely short, but I'll hopefully get another chapter up by Saturday.

Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I love getting them, as always! Is anyone else gay in this? God, I hope not! Everyone seems gay in my stories! I'll explain the stuff asked, in the next couple of chapters. Again, thanks for the reviews!


	6. What happens next?

Howdi, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Heaps of homework, writer's block and my horrible case of laziness. I have worked out what I will do for the rest of the chapter's, and there will be 5 left. I will repeat my self… **5 chapters left after this one!** Then it will be totally completely finished... yay! Very exciting stuff for me. That girl character you saw in some earlier chapters, I was planning on usin' her, but I decided to get rid of her.

P.S I'm so surprised people like this. They are so way out of character! I will struggle to put them back in place… doesn't mean I'm gettin' rid of the spicyness though.

PP.S I'm not writing the fight thing like Alex asked. Good too, since I suck at writing any sort of violence.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

There weren't very much things I had remembered. I think a collection of building fear had blacked me out throughout the entire thing. You know that feeling? When you're terrified beyond belief and you stand there shaking, till your memory of that becomes an entire blur when you try to remember it.

I remember the sounds of it. The sound of my body being pushed against a wall, the sound of my dad's fist smashing into my face and other parts of my body, I remember a faint sound of my dad. He was yelling something, but I don't remember. I also remember the horrible stench of alcohol dripping off his breath.

Thinking about it now, I remember running. I don't normally run. I usually just stand there and wait for what's coming. But this time I did. I remember the sound of my heart beating in my ears, as I breathed heavily, probably whimpering, as I ran for those stairs. I had to get out of that house. I was afraid this time he may kill me.

My legs were so heavy though, and I didn't know how far they were even able to take me. My dad was quick after me though. Surprising, considering he reeked of alcohol. Maybe he had just rolled around in a puddle of alcohol, and gargled some in his mouth for a while, but never swallowed. Then came home, remembering how much he hated me… how much he didn't love me at all.

Next thing I remember was him shouting my name, as his hands brushed my back. Then the stairs. Stair after stair, I rolled down. I thought I would never stop. I remember my head hitting a step over and over again, and how sick I felt. My face slammed against the cold wood of our floor, and my body relaxed for a few seconds, realizing it had no steps to worry about anymore. But then that's when everything blurs out into black again.

Next part I remember is pretty confusing, and not sure why he would do it.

I opened my eyes slowly, and the first thing I saw was my dad driving in the front seat, with a worried, sick look to his face. He was mumbling something. I noticed he had small sweat beads glistening on his balding scalp.

I had a pounding headache. I must have been laying down in the backseat. I wanted to groan, but I held it in the best I could, I don't remember why.

Rain was pounding against the window's, and I could hear the sound of cars driving by, and the flash of a light filling the car, as dad drove by a street light. "Oh, Johnny," I remember him saying clearly, before I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up again, I cringed at the blinding light, surrounding my weak vision. I had thought I died. I had sort of hoped I had died.

But the thought of death, quickly faded when I turned to my side, and saw Ponyboy sleeping next to the bed I was in, in a small, uncomfortable looking chair. I felt my stomach tighten with a strange feeling of excitement.

I layed there for a while. Basking in the feeling that I had woken up in a hospital, and the horrible confusion to as why I was there.

I watched Ponyboy sleep for a while. He was adorably cute when he slept. But he had such a worried look to him. I wished I could reach out to him and touch him. Let him know I'm awake. I then overcame with a nice feeling. A feeling that I was loved, you know? He was here, with me. He cared about me.

I noticed the window behind him. It was still raining. Only lightly though. I remembered when me and Ponyboy got caught in the rain and what it led to. I will never take that back for anything what we did, and what we did afterwards. I knew it was wrong. It was horribly wrong. It was so wrong, but no one would ever understand it. Nobody but me and him, will ever understand.

"Johnny?" I head his voice. It sounded raspy with sleep. I turned over, feeling a slight twinge of pain in my neck. But I hid it well and smiled at his concerned face.

He got off the chair, with a grin of excitement, and wrapped his arms around me.

It hurt, but I didn't want him to stop.

He then realized he could be hurting me, and let go, standing up straight. He half-smiled, "sorry."

"You been here long?" I asked.

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "only a little while."

He then looked up at the time, chuckling a bit, and ran his hand though his perfect locks of hair, "… 3 or 4 hours."

"Aw, Pony," I smiled goofily. You know that stupid smile. I've probably explained it before, but you know when that person you like does something to make you want to melt into a pile of happy, love-stricken goo?

"Why am I here?" I asked eventually.

He glared at the ground, but it disappeared when he looked back up at me. "You were beaten pretty badly. A nurse commented she thought you were dead when she saw you. You had looked so lifeless. It reminded me of the time…" I knew he was thinking about when I got beaten up by the socs, but he quickly said something else as to not bring it up, "your dad had dropped you off here."

My eyes widened, "dad?"

He nodded.

"Has he came back to visit?" I don't know why I was hoping he had. But god, I wished he had so badly.

"No," he said, with a low tone, sounding sad, "neither of your parents have."

"Oh," I said, sounding almost defeated.

He sat on the edge of my bed, and took my limp hand. "I was really worried about you."

I smiled again, and blushed lightly when he kissed my hand.

"You can get out of here tomorrow," he told me. "Excited?"

"Very," I said, with a small smile.

He lent down and kissed my lips this time. It was a small kiss, but I got to feel his soft lips against mine again, and that's all that really matters.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry, I had planned to write more for this chapter but I gotta go to bed, GAH! How annoyin'. 

To my nice reviewers who bothered to review the last chapter.

DanaBanana: I love the name! I'm flattered this rox your sox lol.

sammy347: You've been reviewin' my stories a lot lately, so THANKYOU! I love people who regularly review. I'm extremely flattered you think it's the best PJ fic you've read… especially since there's other fics out there (not to name names) that are really popular.

Your Story is Awesome: I love that name a lot too. Shucks, thanks! I love hearin' when people say stuff like that! Really gets ya motivated to continue with the story.

KiLlAteddyBeArS: I remember writing a review for you! Or wanting to write one, either way I read a story! Thanks so much for the review! Gah, my comp is screwing up right now. Once again, I was really really flattered!

Sarah126: I get mad with happiness too whenever I see a slash (only certain slashes though). Thankyou for the nice review! The Johnny' mum bein' nice thing I think will be explained next, or after that. Sorry, no Pony's pov. The whole book was in his pov and all my stories are in his pov, so I thought it was time Johnny got a turn.

EastSide: Here's your update! Thanks for the review, the OMG's were flattering lol

lilliluthor: You've reviewed quite a bit too! I love seein' your name when I get a new review! What's a fandom? I loved the review too, especially since you said don't stop writing slash… made me feel like I was pretty good at it.

MrsHoldenCaulfield: As you should know by now… I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Yes, capitol letters, feel privileged lol. I love Johnny too… I remember back in year 8 when we had to read it for class, my friends suggested I get therapy I was so obsessed with him… yes, pretty sad lol.

ilovefredgeorgeandsugar: You changed your name again! I liked the jess roddick one, since I saw that tennis player dude on an ad and thought he was hot. Thanks for the review! Don't know how many times I've said this, but I was flattered!

alex: I did what you suggested! Thanks for the reviews you always give! I was really surprised you gave a few for my MarySue one, since you only review my slash ones… but then again I only write slash.

krista: I remember I laughed when I read your review! A friend had asked me the same thing about what's with me and jacking off. I have no idea how many times I've wrote about it though. I think they all sound the same, whenever I write them. I was really flattered that you wanted to show your friends, and I bragged to my brother who was clearly jealous.

Deliriousjoy: I was happy to see a review from you. I had wanted one from you. I can't remember if you had reviewed one of my stories before this one, but I remember clearly seeing your name in another story and hoping I got one from you. Thanks for the flattering review!

redrose2310: Howdi! More will hopefully come soon. Thanks for the review! This time, I hope I ain't too lazy to get a new update up quickly.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	7. Making Up

I had different plans for the way things led up to this.. but I've just had my heart completely broken, so what the hell let's skip ahead and fill in the missing gaps that I've left behind in another chapter!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The bus squealed as it came to a halt beside the street. If the doors hadn't opened when they did, I thought Ponyboy would have just walked straight through them, he was so angry.

I wasn't meant to get off at this bus stop, and neither was Ponyboy. We were at least 10 blocks away from where we were meant to get off. I just had to open my big mouth didn't I and get Ponyboy angry!

You see… I was starting to regret our relationship. Nobody knows about us yet, though we've been I guess sort of together for a whole 4 days. Ever since I got out of the hospital. But yesterday me and Dal went to the movies and we were the only ones there except these two guys. I guess they thought they were alone or thought that we thought we were alone, 'cause they were making out quite heavily. Dally began cussing and saying how wrong and sick it was. I thought he was gonna go cause the two guys trouble when he tightened his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. But I yawned and said I was tired and that we should just go. Dally luckily didn't beat 'em up or anything. But not without yelling out really rough things to 'em, that sent their faces white. It sent my face white too, and my hands shook furiously the whole walk home.

Me and Pony.. I loved what we have, but I didn't want him or me to get hurt by people who just didn't or refused understand. My parents hate me enough as it is, do I really need it any worse if they found out I liked a boy!

Ponyboy couldn't seem to understand my reasons though and was so angry. He couldn't even stand being beside me the rest of the bus ride home.

But did he care at all how hard it was raining outside? No. Probably just wanted to walk the rest of the way home in the rain to spite me. So then I would feel terribly guilty and especially if he caught pneumonia. It was that thought of him getting sick, all because of me, that tugged at my heart and I had to chase after him.

"Pony, wait!" I called, running after him as I jumped off the bus, trying to catch up to his speed walking.

God, he was only wearing jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. He should have listened to Darry and put on a jacket. But the dark clouds covering over us hadn't looked so dark then. Well now though, they blocked out the sky turning it into an early night. Though my clothes weren't that much better than his, just the usual, but at least I had an umbrella.

"Pony, come on!" I yelled again, this time catching up to him.

He said nothing and tried to walk faster.

I grabbed his arm and he tried to shrug me off, but I gripped tighter around it.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The rain was drenching him, so I tried to pull him under my umbrella, but he just kept pulling away from me.

It was frustrating me so much and getting me angry.

I grabbed onto both his arms, dropping my umbrella, and he struggled and whimpered as I made him face me.

He looked so hurt and in pain. He just looked so upset, I felt horrible. I wasn't sure if he had been crying or it was just rain running down his face like it was for me.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy!" I said, frantically. I knew he wasn't listening to me, the way he was still struggling against my arms.

"Let go!" He yelled at me.

"Why should I!"

"Let go!" He repeated more loudly.

"No! Ponyboy you're gonna get sick out here! Get under some shelter!" I yelled, feeling my face turn red with anger.

"Leave me alone!" He almost screamed this time. It shocked me so much I did let go and he walked away quickly.

I picked up my umbrella and chased after him trying to cover him, "take my umbrella then!"

"No! I don't want you're freaking umbrella!" He yelled.

I had to jog slowly once I got in front of him. "Fine! I'll leave you alone! I won't ever go near you again!"

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, I could see he was crying now, but still had that angry, stubborn, hurt look to his face.

"Fuck you, Ponyboy," I said harshly, "don't try coming back to me either! 'Cause I don't fucking want you." Then I left, putting the collar up on my jacket. I hope my smokes don't get wet.

I didn't look back at him. I was so angry I couldn't even comprehend what I had said to him or the consequences. I always told myself I would never say such hurtful things, after hearing my parents yell them at me all my life, how I was worthless and etc.. But I just never expected to go off like that at him. What scared me most was that I could have been even meaner, and possibly could have hit him, if I stayed any longer.

It was so not like me. I knew how everyone saw me. Quiet little Johnny, the gang's pet, everyone' kid brother, and so on. But I can get mad too, you know! Yet, I really regret it now.

3  
2  
1

I was running back to where I left him. I had gotten to my house when I broke down in tears, crying to what I had done. I couldn't even believe I wanted to break things off with him! I can't live without his love, not when I'm this deep in. Sure we haven't been together long, but does the length of our time together really matter, when we feel so in love at that moment? It wasn't like I was looking for marriage or some life long commitment, just his love to comfort me at this time. I hadn't realized how much he meant to me till I got home and saw my dad's car in the driveway. What if I had gone inside and dad was drunk and tried beating me up again? Would Ponyboy be at the hospital when I opened my eyes? I wished he would be. I needed him to be there. I know there's people who care about me, but not the same way Ponyboy does, and nothing can make me feel as loved and as happy as when I was with him.

Oh, please still be there waiting for me, I begged inside my head. Please, please, oh god, please, let him still be still. Please, make him still be there. He just has to be… please oh goddy god god. Ponyboy, if you're still there, oh god, I promise I would do anything you wanted me to do if you were still there. Anything. You just say it and I'll do it. Even if it's jump off a cliff. Just please still be there!

And there he was. Standing in the exact same place. In the exact same position, also. Though it was still raining heavily, I felt a fuzzy warmth over take my entire body.

I ran up to him grinning like a maniac I was so dang happy! Which caused me to blab on also like a maniac…

"ohmigod! I can't believe you're still here! Ohmigod! Not that I'm complaining! I was really really really hoping and wishing you were still here! Like the whole way over I was saying in my head how much I wish you would still be here and I promised I would do anything for you if you were still here, and Ohmigod! I'm just so happy you're here!"

I looked him up and down and noticed how wet he was…seriously he could have opened up a public pool on just his t-shirt. "Ohmigod, Ponyboy, you're drenched!" I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him, then covered over his head with my umbrella.

He hadn't looked at me once since I got there, just stared down at his feet with a miserable look to his face.

But then he spoke. "I waited for you to come back. I hoped so badly you would come back and I wished and wished over and over again that you would come back. I hoped no matter how long I had to wait you would still come back to me. I promised if you did, I would do anything for you."

He then looked up at me and a small smile curled at his lips.

"Really?" I said, in disbelief, since we had practically both said the exact same thing, what a coincidence!

He nodded which made me smile too.

"I'm real cold," he said with a small laugh.

I looked down at my feet, "wanna go some place to warm us up?"

I wanted to know if he got my hint… not only did I definitely wanna get back together but I wanted to be… you know… warmed up.

I looked at his face to see if he got what I meant. Maybe I should have tried saying it more suggestive.

He just nodded casually, "my brothers and the rest of the gang will probably all be at my place. Where do you think we should go?"

I shrugged so we just walked, thinking it over in our heads.

The next time I looked up I happened to spot Two-Bit. He was walking towards us with some girl under his arm.

"Hey, guys!" He grinned.

She wasn't blonde, but holding an umbrella… that must be why he's with her.

"Hey," Ponyboy said. "Where you guy's headin'?"

"Over to Buck's. I was just itching to listen to horrible music, when I thought, Bucks always has horrible music! On my way there, I met this doll Michelle…" "Kate!" She interrupted him. "Right, Kate, and she was heading over there too. Wanna come with?"

Me and Ponyboy look at each other, and with a silent agreement mixed between our thoughts, we looked at Two-Bit and nodded.

When we got there me and Ponyboy mingled for a bit then headed upstairs to a room, to dry Ponyboy off since he was so wet. Well one thing led to another, and we ended up having sex.

3  
2  
1

That night when I came home I was feeling happier then ever… I just felt sorry for Ponyboy who had to walk home funny…

He offered to let me stay at his place for the night, but I haven't been home since I got out of the hospital and after 4 days, I think my parents would worry.

Okay… they really wouldn't worry. They probably haven't even noticed I was gone and have been yelling at my clothes for 4 days, but a boy can hope right?

I walked inside my house and almost stepped on a broken bottle. Dad was asleep on the couch, with the tv on. I crept past towards the staircase being as quiet as possible, and made it safely to my room.

I didn't bother about getting undressed and decided to wear these clothes. My whole body was still tingling in the after-sensation of my night with Ponyboy. I sat on my bed, taking off my shoes, while thinking about it. His naked body, the sweat glistening on his face and chest, how hot he was inside and out. Then I heard a knock on my door and I jumped with such a fright I fell back, against my bed.

"Johnny?" It was mum, and she had said my name in a soothing whisper.

I sat up, with surprise, and choked out, "uh, yeah, come in."

Normally she would storm in, and yell at me. But respecting my privacy was so…strange.

She walked inside, wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion. She sat down beside me on my bed and looked me over.

"Where have you been?" She asked, touching my cheek.

I jerked away from her touch.

She gave me a confused look, and I looked down at my knees. How could she blame me, the only time I could remember she touched my cheek would have been from a rough slap.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up and also looked away. But she looked down at her hands.

I looked at her confused. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry about what your father did to you… he was drunk and…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed frustratingly. She looked at me, and with a small smile said, "yeah, there really is no excuse for the way he acted that night, and all the other nights for that fact. I'm sick of it myself."

My eyes widened and I said barely above a whisper, "you are?" I was just so shocked to hear her say that. Even the fact she was here right now, she's never done that. Whenever dad hit me, she'd ignore it.

She nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry I've never been there for you, Johnny. I know it may not seem like it but I really do love you. That's the reason why I'm even still here. To be honest, I hate your father. But he knocked me up… you know how it is, who would want a girl who's stuck with a kid." I furrowed my brow, did she really have to say 'stuck with'. She continued, "but your father… I half expected him just to walk out and leave me to raise you by myself, but he stayed. It wasn't till all the friends he grew up with were now moving away to college or making things of themselves, while he was stuck in some dead end job, that he became angry. He took it out on me first, for a year or two. It just broke me inside. I hated being with him and putting up with that, but it was like he broke my spirit. I just didn't care anymore. Not even when he started taking his anger out on you. It wasn't till recently, going through some old things, I realized what I had let happen. I'm so sorry, Johnny."

She buried her head in her hands and was now sobbing quietly. I looked around awkwardly and uncomfortably reached out to pat her back.

she sniffed and looked at me, "I know you can probably never forgive me, for just ignoring you and treating you so horribly, but I think in a way I also felt angry towards you. You look sorta like him, did you know that? Though you have my eyes and hair.. and bone structure."

I shrugged, and looked away again at just anything. Though I felt a lump inside my throat and a burning sensation behind my eyes. It wasn't because I was upset or angry, but actually happy. My mum was actually apologizing. I've wanted to hear this for so long and I was so happy. She really did love me…

"My sister called… who lives out in California. Which was a surprise 'cause ever since she married that rich guy, she hasn't spoken to me since. But she's worried about me and has sent me the money, to actually leave here, and move there."

Then my eyes widened and slightly began to twitch, "…what!"

"She sent money for you too! We can both leave here Johnny, and we can rebuild the whole mother and son relationship and actually be all family like!" Mum grinned, she looked so hopeful and happy.

I loved the thought of it, but the thought of Ponyboy and my friends was nagging me inside my head. I couldn't leave them… not now? It's too soon.

"When are you going?" I asked, nervously.

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT?"

"Shh, don't wake your father. Yes, tonight. I've packed my bags. We can leave now, you don't have to worry about packing, since you wear those clothes everyday anyway."

"I can't go now!" I said, loudly whispering.

Her face crashed into complete hurt, "huh? Why not? Do you really hate me that much?"

"No, mum. I do love you too… But I can't leave my friends."

"Ooh… the hoodlums," she said, with bitterness strong in her voice.

I wanted to tell her they weren't but I eh, I didn't bother, "I just can't go. Now anyway."

She nodded sighed and then cupped my hand.

When she took it away I saw money there.

I looked up at her surprised.

"Keep it very well hidden from your dad. When you're ready to come down, buy a train ticket down to…" and she gave me all the directions and then gave me another piece of paper with the number at where to reach her.

Then she smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "hope to see you soon…son." Then she got up and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

How was Johnny's mum able to hold money and a number in her hands, while also being able to hold her hands against her face and cry?…Nobody knows…let's just say she's a secret undercover magician!

The first part where Ponyboy and Johnny get off the bus is from a disturbing foreign movie I saw, that turned out sooo dang sweet. I could hardly remember any dialogue to it so I winged it through. Also there was no narrative voice, so I made up Johnny's thoughts. But the promise shit and wishing, yeah that was in the movie. But in the movie after they ended up back together they went to a phone booth and then the dude told her he wanted to sleep with her so they went to a hotel room instead.

I'll probably have the scene where Ponyboy and Johnny "do it" in a separate side shot story thing whatever you call it. I just gotta get some free time on my hands.

Also sorry 'bout the long wait. My grandma died recently and my parents had this fight so dad decided to sleep in front of the computer for I think 2 weeks or maybe 3? Dang, dad. So I never had a chance to get on the computer 'cause as you should all dang know by now, I like to write my chapters in early hours of the morning… the time right now is 5 in the morning. I started this at 2:30..wow long time writing.

Sorry 'bout the huge author notes right now also. But eh. Hoped you liked the chapter.. and I always felt Johnny's mum really did love him. Why else would she wanna see Johnny at the hospital in the book? I was so angry at Johnny for not letting her in!

This whole story was inspired off various things, like Johnny's mum leavin'.. I got that idea before I started writing this when I watched This Boy's Life…starring a young Leonardo DiCaprio (however you spell it). Then the first chapter was taken from one of my own stories. And there's gonna be some more from that movie Igby Goes Down. And of course there's the foreign movie that I don't know what the name is.

Yep, basic not important stuff… that nobody will read anyway lol. Thanks so much for the reviews.

P.S Sorry if some of this was confusing and doesn't make sense, I went back at times like 5 times to change various things like adding an umbrella to Johnny…originally he didn't have one


	8. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

Hello, I'm back again. Sorry if it took a while. I had to re-read this story just to know what had gone on in earlier chapters 'cause I'd completely forgotten…so that took me a while because I HATE reading my own stories, 'cause I cringe all through it thinkin', "why the hell did I write that?" So… yep. **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Fuck!"

I jumped out of bed, my heart racing, and the sweat pilin' on. Dad was awake and angry as usual. But this time of the morning? What time was it? Oh look it's 11:30, almost lunchtime.

"Johnny!" He then yelled.

What did I do now! But then it all came rushing back over me, when I spotted on my small bedside table that money. The money that my mum gave me. The money my mum gave me for when I was ready to go to live with her. Because she was leaving to live with her sister. OH MY GOD!

My instincts told me to hide, so I jumped out of bed and crawled under it. He came storming in not soon after, yelling my name, and various colourful cuss words. I chose the right choice to hide. He was angry over mum, and I bet he wanted to take that anger out on me. I didn't even think he would care that much. I always heard him yelling at her, telling her she was worthless and he hated her… just like he always told me. But, for some reason he was angry now that she was gone. I was confused.

My dad stayed in my room. I heard him kicking things and punching things, still yelling, and I heard my window smash. I was so scared. I hid my head in my arms and hoped so badly he would just go. Please just go, dad. And then I my bed springs squeaked as a weight was put on them. The mattress was pressing against my back now.

My dad's feet were hanging off the side of the bed. He was obviously sitting on my bed. I heard him sigh. "Fuckin', bitch," he said to himself.

3  
2  
1

I walked to Ponyboy's house. I had to see him. Hold him. Would things be different now that we've had sex? I wonder if anyone could just tell I was no longer little virgin Johnny. When I saw my reflection I saw me, but something was definitely different. I couldn't place what had changed. Well obviously the fact that I've had sex, but why would that change how I feel, or appear to myself? I'd heard of people feeling dirty. But I didn't feel dirty. What had changed? Did Ponyboy notice something changed too?

The door was locked. When the door was locked that had to mean of course no one was home, since their house is always open. Oh right, school! Ponyboy would be at school now. Now what should I do till he gets out of school? Then I remembered the rest of the gang. I've been spending so much time with Pony lately, I had almost forgotten the option of spending time with them when I'm bored. When had that happened? The gang was everything to me, they were my world. But ever since Pony, it was like… he was the only thing that mattered anymore.

So I started to walk down to the DX station. Sad thing was though, I had other things now on my plate to worry about instead of just people finding out me and Ponyboy were together. It was my mum. Ponyboy was the world to me, how could I ever possibly leave him? But then again, so was my mum. Okay, not to a huge extent, since she didn't like me for years of my life, but now she does. She loves me. It's all I've ever wanted to have. The gang were always looking out for me, caring for me, and loving me, trying to make up for the fact my own parents just didn't. But now she was going to. Nobody had to make up for anything. Except, if I do choose to stay here, well nothing would have changed. Everything would stay the same, except I'd be giving up a chance of having a real parent. But on the other side, if I leave, I'd have what I've always wanted, but I'd have to give up Ponyboy. God, it was so hard to decide.

I made it to the gas station and walked up. Steve was in the garage working on some cars. Sodapop was sitting on the hood of some car, surrounded by all the drop out greaser girls, shamelessly flirting with him.

"Hey, Johnny!" Sodapop was the one to notice me first, and he pushed out of the crowd of girls and hopped over towards me, grinning goofily.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What ya doin' here?" He titled his head, a few girls came over, throwing themselves at him again. I didn't want to talk to him while their were girls around him. It just caused me to blush and shy up even more.

"Um… just hangin' with Pony. I'm gonna go see Steve."

He nodded, and I walked over to the garage.

Evie was in their too, drinking something. "Hey, Steve," I said.

Steve was looking at something under some hood. He stopped and turned around. He had grease spots on his cheeks, and some in his hair, and puddles of it smeared across his clothes.

He grinned at me, grabbing a cloth off the work bench that Evie was sitting on, and wiped his hands on it. "Hey, Johnnycake, how you been?"

"Alright, you?"

He shrugged, "eh, so so."

He then looked me up and down and smirked, "you didn't, Johnny!"

I blinked a few times, "I didn't what?"

He grinned, and raised his eyebrows, "as if you don't know what I'm talking about! When did this happen? Was it last night! Yeah… must have been, you still have the glow. Who was the lucky girl?"

"Steve, what the hell are you talking about?" I felt myself blushing. I had no idea what he was implying, but I had a very tiny vague idea.

"Someone got laid," he grinned wildly, then punched my arm.

I blushed further, my eyes widening in fear for a bit. My stomach dropped. Why was I so worried? He had no idea that it was Ponyboy.

"Oh… I didn't. I'm still a virgin, Steve."

"No you're not! Don't lie to me!" He laughed.

I put my hands in my pockets and looked down at my feet, now smiling sheepishly.

He laughed again and punched my arm. Evie was giggling too. "Who was she Johnny! Give us all the details! Did you like it?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah… I liked it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore…"

"Aw, we're embarressin' him." Steve cooed, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand.

I hanged out with him for a while, and talked to Evie for a bit. Eventually Sodapop came in and we all talked and laughed, and just caught up on the latest stuff that's been goin' on. I wanted to bring up my mum. I wanted to tell them what she said and what she offered me. But that would most likely lead to, "so why don't you go?" But I couldn't tell them because I was in love with Soda's kid brother, or "tag-along" as Steve branded him. So I left it. But it gnawed away at my insides, just itching to get out.

3  
2  
1

I walked up to the high school. He should be out by now, right? I got even more home-sick, if you wanna call it that, or Ponyboy-sick, I dunno, I just missed him a heap more, when I looked at Sodapop, alright? Damn, Ponyboy, has to look like a redheaded version of his brother. God, I miss him.

I stood outside the school watching everyone pile out. After what felt like 20 minutes or so, I still hadn't seen him leave from those front doors. Maybe I got here too late? Maybe he wagged school today? But who would he go with then? I had seen Two-Bit leave these doors so it wouldn't of been with him. He definitely wouldn't of been with Dally 'cause of last night. And he couldn't of been with Darry since Darry would kill him. And I was with Steve and Soda. Maybe it was a friend outside the gang. Hell, maybe he could have even been wagging school with Curly Shepard!

But who said he was wagging anyway? Maybe he was just in the library studying or something?

"Mr Cade, hello."

I turned around. The principal Mr Ward was walking past me. "Walk with me," he told me forcefully. So I did so.

He was heading to his old run down car in the parking lot.

"You didn't come to school today."

"I know, I'm sorry."

He gave me a 'yeah… of course you're sorry 'bout that' look.

"You never handed in that English project either."

My eyes widened! Ohmigod, I had completely forgotten about that stupid thing!

"You know what that means, don't you?" He sat his briefcase down beside his car, and fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.

I didn't wanna face the truth, so I said nothing. Hopefully it was, "take you out for free pizza!" But once he got his keys and unlocked the door, he faced me. He gave me a sad look, "you have to repeat the year."

I sighed, and put my hands in my pockets, looking down.

"I'm sorry." And then he got in his car.

I probably wasn't gonna even be here for next year. He unwound his window and asked me, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for Ponyboy Curtis, sir. Did he come to school today."

"Yes, you could learn something from that student. He actually arrives to school on a regular basis and gets his work done on time."

I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. God, what a teacher thing to say.

He then looked at his watch and back at me. "He should be at track."

Oh, right! Track! "Thanks!" I grinned, and ran off.

3  
2  
1

Ponyboy was running around the field, when I got there. I was on the other side of the fence, watching him. I grinned. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. He eventually got to have a break, after a few laps, spotted me, and ran over to me, grinning.

"Had any trouble running?" I joked.

He smiled at me, and shrugged. "I'm glad to see you," he then said, staring at me.

I smiled, "me too."

"I have to talk to you, it's real important," I said.

He gave me a worried look, "you're not regretting what we did last night are you?" He looked so hurt, and upset. I wonder how he could possibly have that idea!

"No!" I shook my head. He smiled again. "It has nothing to do with last night, don't worry, I loved last night." His smile grew and he added, "me too."

I smiled and nodded. "It's 'bout my mum," I then said sadly.

"What happened?" His worried look returned.

"That's what I wanna tell you later. When do you get off track?"

"Not for a while, sorry."

"Oh…" I sighed. "Well, we can meet up somewhere then. I'll just wait there till you can come."

"Really?" His eyes widened, "I have no idea how long I could be here Johnny. We've gotta train real hard, 'cause there's this competition coming up against this other school. I hate it, so much pressure. God, I wish I could get out of it. But yeah…" he sighed.

"I don't mind waiting." I said.

"Really?" He asked again, "are you sure?"

I nodded.

"What if I take hours and hours to get there?"

"I'll still be there waiting for you."

"What if I take 3 days to get there!"

"Pony," I laughed, "I'll still be there waiting for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I nodded, smiling. "Just please do eventually show up."

He smirked, "naw… I think I will keep you waiting for 3 days."

"Ya-huh, cya, Pony. Let's just meet at the Dingo, 'kay?"

He nodded, and waved goodbye to me.

3  
2  
1

I played pool for a bit when I was slapped on the back. I turned around and saw a smirking face. A smirking face that belonged to Tim Shepard. His kid brother Curly was behind him, holding a cue stick, and checking out some grease girls walkin' by.

"Seen Dally 'round?" He asked me.

"Nope, not since last night at Buck's." Did Tim know about that? Weren't him and Dal best buddies? Tim would for sure know then right? If he knew, Curly would know. Maybe that's why they're here now! They're gonna beat me up for bein' gay!

"I saw him earlier today. He was all shakin' up. I tried talkin' to him, but he just went all crazy at me. Do you know what happened to him?"

Was he testing me? I don't wanna risk it. Besides, why would I just come out and say it anyway?

"Nope, no idea."

"You look like you have some idea," Curly stepped up to me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Down boy," Tim said, pushing him away. Curly walked to the other side of my pool table, and took a shot for the hell of it.

"I know he saw you at Buck's last night with Ponyboy."

My face paled. I think my hands began trembling, I was so scared.

"Was he acting weird last night, too?"

Wait… that means he doesn't know! I sighed with relief. Tim gave me a strange look, but sorta smiled.

"Naw, I didn't see him much. He seemed fine to me." Before he caught me and Ponyboy anyway.

"How good are you at pool, Johnny?" Curly asked. I turned around, and he was setting up another shot.

"Alright, I guess. I've played a few times. Why?"

He hit the ball, but it missed horribly, bouncing off the walls a few times, just knocking other balls out of good places. He stood up straight, "dang!" He then made eye contact with me again, "how much cash you got on ya?"

I shrugged, and fished through my pockets, "not much at all."

"Wanna place a friendly bet? Me against you. I win; I get what you've got in those pockets of yours. You win, and I won't tell what I saw the other day at the bus stop."

My eyes went wide, and I felt Tim's strong hand, grip at my shoulder. "Tim here can be the bookie," Curly, then cocked an eyebrow, "up for it?"

I wasn't sure how much he had heard from that day, but obviously he knew enough for that wide smirk to be on his face.

"What did you hear?" I asked foolishly.

"I could repeat everything I had heard, in front of all these tough, gay-basher, greasers, if that's what you really want?"

I gulped, my face still pale, and my stomach tied up in knots. I thought I was gonna be sick and my head was spinning.

I sighed and put my money on the table. Lucky I didn't carry that money that my mum offered me. I had practically nothing. But I had everything to lose.

Tim grinned, "let the game begin."

Curly can't be too good, right? Well, that's what I had thought. He was damn great at the freakin' game. I bet that's what him and Tim did in their spare time. Found out secrets and used it against them to get their money.

I wasn't too bad though. I kept it a close a game with him. But in the end he was the one who won. He stood up, proudly and grinned.

"Bad luck, Cade," Tim said, taking the money. I groaned, holding my head.

"I feel bad for beating you in a humiliating defeat, and taking your money," Curly said walking over to me, "but I like ya, Johnny. So I'm gonna keep your dirty little secret between us, alright?"

I felt a ray of sunshine, shine gloriously down on me, "really!" He nodded, rolling his eyes. I then narrowed my eyes, "why?"

He shrugged. Tim grabbed Curly's sleeve, pulling him aside him. Tim then smirked, "well, just in case we need some quick cash again. We can just use it against you again, can't we?"

I glared at them. They left, just as Ponyboy came in. Tim messed up his hair just as Ponyboy walked past them. He was confused to why he did that.

I felt guilty and horrible. And worse I'm going to break this horrible news to Ponyboy. Not that the Shepard boys know our secret, 'bout me possibly leaving.

"Hey," Ponyboy grinned at me, "hope I didn't keep you waitin' too long."

I shook my head, smiling, "nope." Shoot, a second sooner and he would know what Curly knew right now.

3  
2  
1

"WHAT!" Ponyboy yelled. I couldn't do it at The Dingo. I said lets go for a walk and we did. So I broke the news to him and that is what he replied.

"Johnny, that's great but… what about us?" He had to sit down on the curb.

"I know, I know," I gripped my hair, sitting beside him. "That's why I have such a problem here. I don't wanna lose you Ponyboy."

"I don't wanna lose you either," he said, looking up at the sky.

I looked up too. The dark clouds were rolling over. Looked like more stormy weather for tonight.

"I really want to go though. You know how badly I've wanted to have someone care for me."

"But I care about you," Ponyboy then got teary eyed.

I sighed, "I know." I think I was getting teary eyed too. "But, you know what I mean. My mum is finally showing me that she loves me. We can finally be a family."

Ponyboy sniffed, and wiped away at his eyes with his arm. "I know, but Johnny, it's so far away."

"We can still visit each other."

"Oh yes, because we all know Darry's got heaps of money left over to spare," Ponyboy said angrily.

I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to take in, you know?"

I nodded, and sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"So, you've made your decision? You're leaving." He choked back a couple more tears. He couldn't look at me anymore.

"I guess so. But it really is tearing me upside." I knew he wouldn't believe. I knew my words didn't sound convincing. But he really was everything to me. And with Tim and Curly knowing, maybe it was for the best if I just left? That way there was nothing to threaten I guess. Ponyboy would be safe. But Dally still knew. And by the sounds of it, we've completely shocked him.

"Please don't go!" Ponyboy then burst out in tears.

"Shh…" I tried to calm him down, pulling him into my arms. "Things were just starting to get really good you know?" Ponyboy cried, "how can you just leave me?"

"I really don't want to leave you."

He cried harder, hugging me tightly. But eventually after a few shaky sobs, he stopped. And just layed his head on my shoulder. "I can't imagine not having you around to hold me like this. I need you so badly, you have no idea."

"Why don't you come with me then?"

He sat up straight, leaving my arms. He stared at me confused. I knew it was insane, but in my head, it seemed like a great solution to everything.

"If you came with me Ponyboy, everything would be great! We could get away from everything! We wouldn't have to worry about the people who know about us being together. We can get away from greasers and socs and that whole damn thing. We can be together, Pony."

He looked down. "No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I can't just pick up my stuff and leave, Johnny. Though I do, I really do. But, my brothers…"

I had forgotten.

"And here is where I grew up." "Me too!" I added. He nodded, "I know… but, this is the town my parents are buried in. Not only am I leaving my brothers, but I'm leaving them too. You probably don't understand why that's so important to me, but it just is. And Darry gave up everything to take care of me and Soda, so we could all be together. If I left, how could he explain that to social workers?"

"Maybe if he explained the situation…"

"I don't think that would work. See, if he, or the social workers knew, well this sort of thing ain't particularly congratulated and praised about is it? They'd all probably try to keep us apart."

Here comes the rain. It was coming down lightly.

"When are you leaving?" Ponyboy asked. I shrugged. I few more tears rolled down his cheeks. "Do we say goodbye then, or now?"

"Why do we have to say goodbye?"

"We both know we'd most likely never see each other again once you go."

"I really hate this," and I actually began to cry. Heartbreak sucks.

"Me too," he said. His voice sounded more choked up than mine.

He stood up and I looked up at him. "Bye, Johnny." He said. I watched him walk away. Please come back to me Ponyboy. I watched him walk down the street and put his hands in his pockets. I watched as the rain began to damply wet his hair and clothes. I watched my love leave me. Memories flashed before my eyes. Last night mainly. That was my first, but I didn't know it would be my last with him. Please come back to me, I repeated in my head. But I knew he wouldn't. It was short what we had, but it meant so much to me. If only he came back. I would regret choosing what I did over him, and change my mind. I would stay here with him. Enjoy what we could have had together. Kiss him and tell him I'm sorry, and that I can't live without him. But he didn't come back.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Second last chapter! Ooo… what's gonna happen next! You'll see Dally in the next chapter too.

I made a stupid reference to my story Bad Influence. If anyone had noticed it, it was Johnny thinkin' maybe Ponyboy wagged school with Curly. 'Cause in that story, in one chapter, they did wag school together.

Bad Influence and this story have no connection what so ever, obviously since Johnny's dead in the other one. But I decided to put Curly and his brother in this short appearance chapter. I didn't change Curly's personality. It's just that he shows another side of him to Ponyboy.

i loved the reviews soooo much! Keep writin' 'em... though i'm pretty sure i'm going to get a few angry ones about the ending to this chapter...


	9. THE END

FINALLY! The glorious, heavenly last chapter! How will it end… hmmmmmm……… Well anyway, on with the story…

P.S Thankyou everyone for all the great reviews you've all given for this story. It was all of you that motivated me to this point to finally get it finished… even though at times I was lazy and didn't update for weeks between chapters. But thanks again, I loved them all! Sorry, this sounds like an academy award speech… that may be where I ripped it off and just changed a few words. But I mean all of it!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The rain didn't stop when I got home. When I got in the front door I heard the phone ring. I walked into the lounge, and looked around for my dad. Also checking to see if he was in the kitchen. He must have been upstairs asleep.

I picked up the phone and whispered, "hello?" I knew the ringing had been louder than my voice but just in case dad heard me, I didn't want him screaming at me that I woke him because he heard me "yelling" on the phone.

"Johnny?" It was a soft tone. I was confused for a few seconds, but then I realized it was my mothers voice.

"Oh, hi," I smiled.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yep…" I wasn't sure if she had heard me. But when I said it, I felt my heart twist into a horrible knot. A pain swelled up in my stomach and grew till I felt like I would explode in a heaping sobbing mass of pain, anger and sadness. Was I being over dramatic? Possibly… but my heart is breaking damn it!

"What?" She asked.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "umm… yeah… yeah, I'm comin'."

There was a moment of silence and then I heard a giddy sound, "great! Um… Tonight?"

"Tonight?" I said shocked, "why so soon?"

"Why wait?"

Good point… nothing was holding me back here anymore. Except friends of course, but hopefully we will still be able to keep in contact. But overall my mum was more important to me, as selfish as that sounds. All my life I've wanted her to treat me like a real son, and now she will. I've waited for this for 16 years of my life… why wait any longer?

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll probably be able to make it at the train station in a few hours…?"

"See you soon then."

"Bye," I said, and was about to hang up the phone, when I heard a low voice grumble from the staircase, "who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw my dad staring at me. My face paled, and I began to stutter, "eer… n-no one d-dad..."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me! It's your mother isn't it!"

"N-no dad…"

He stomped over towards me, snatching the phone off me and yelling, "why the fuck did you leave me! Hello! Hello!"

I stepped back cautiously, my hands wringing together since I was nervous, and my eyes were wide with fear.

He then ripped the phone off the wall, angrily. He then smashed it on the ground, yelling his rage. "Fuckin' bitch!" He howled.

I gulped, taking larger and quicker steps, towards the front door. I wanted to run but like always I was frozen to the spot. My feet felt as if I had big cement blocks as shoes.

He turned to me, his face red, and if he were a cartoon, his ears would be steaming.

"Where is she!" He yelled.

"I…I…"

"Tell me!" He yelled. He was storming towards me, and it was adding just nicely to this immense pressure I felt already by simply being in his presence.

I just stared at him blankly. I knew where she was, but my brain wouldn't register any thoughts to me. It was like I was so scared my body had now completely shut down.

He grabbed my by the shoulders and shook me roughly, "tell me!"

"No!" I finally screamed.

He pushed me hard, and I fell to the ground. He began kicking me, and I whimpered, trying to crawl away. "Tell me where the fuck she is!" He kept yelling, before kicking me again.

My side hurt and each time he kicked me I thought I would bring up the breakfast I ate that morning. I said nothing though. Just let him do it.

3  
2  
1

I had packed my things on was on my way leaving. Dad had gone out drinking, I guess he needed a rest after kicking the tar out of me. I didn't know what damage he had done to my sides. Possibly just bruising. But I was too pumped up with the feeling of seeing my mum and being a family, you know?

Before I left my room I went through my draws and made sure I got a nice picture of me and the gang all together. It was pretty worn out, and was taken a few years back, but I cherished it.

When I left the house I didn't look back. What good memories did I have here? I had my mum apologizing and I had me and Ponyboy fooling around on the lounge floor that time he helped me with homework. Sixteen years and they were the only things I could come up with? Good riddance to this house and all the horrible memories it held. Besides, I can build better ones with my mum in our new home.

3  
2  
1

"Johnny! Johnny! Johnny, will you stop!"

I turned around. Oh, it's only Jade. That girl who lives only a few doors down from me.

"Where are you going? What's in that bag?"

"I'm leaving, going to the train station."

"You are!" Her eyes went wide and she gave me a sad look, "but… but, you can't! What about us?" It was scary how much that sentence reminded me of Ponyboy.

"Huh? There never was a us?"

"I know," she said, looking at the ground and twirling her hair around her finger, "but there could have been." She looked back up at me, "and what if it became really serious? What if we fell so madly in love that you couldn't bare to spend a day without me. And everyday you'll sit by yourself, and cry at night, thinking, 'oh, why did I let that opportunity slip and push her away? If only I made room for her in my life above all else?' What then Johnny?"

She has a very high opinion of herself. "If I do regret leaving you, I'll come back, alright?" I knew, I would never regret leaving her. Hell, I don't even think about her. But telling her that will hopefully make her feel better. I'd hate to make a girl feel bad.

She smiled, "really?"

"Yep," I nodded. 

Maybe I was only making this situation worse? Raising her hopes with a possible future between us, and making her wait for the day I would come back, though I never would. And I broke her heart and she lived alone, sitting on her porch for the rest of her life, waiting for the day I came back, and the only company she had was cats. Millions and millions of cats. And she would become the crazy old cat lady.

What's the chances of that happening though? Maybe I'm the one who thinks too highly of himself? Oh well…

A old beat up car drove by towards us slowly, and pulled up next to us. I recognized the driver immediately and grinned, forgetting what he knew.

"Hey, Dal!" I grinned, running up the car, leaving Jade.

He undid the window and stared at me, blinking like a fish out of water.

"Get in," was all he said, in what looked to be disbelief he had said it himself, and did the window back up.

I got in on the passengers side and Dally drove off.

3  
2  
1

We drove to a fast food place and just sat in the parking lot. I wished we'd get out and buy a burger or somethin' I was starvin'.

"How are you?" He asked. This took me by surprise. When has Dally ever asked me…or anyone in that fact, that question? I noticed he had damp beads of sweat on his forehead. He was nervous. Incredibly nervous, and I had no idea why… till it clicked.

"Dally, about the other night…"

"No!" He said angrily, "we said we would never speak of it again! Johnny, it didn't happen!"

"But it did, Dal. Please talk to me about it, I know it's bothering you."

"It's not bothering me, who told you it was bothering me!" His eye began to twitch.

"Do you hate me?" I asked sadly.

"No, because you did nothing wrong."

"But I…"

"You… did… nothing… wrong."

"Does this mean you accept what I did?"

"No, it just means you did nothing wrong because you didn't do anything."

"Dally, living in denial isn't going to make it go away!" I was getting frustrated. Much like that day in the principals office.

"Nothing happened!" He yelled at me now.

"I had sex with Ponyboy!"

"No you didn't!" He yelled, and then pounded his fists on the steering wheel, "you're not gay, Johnny! You're not a fuckin' homo!"

"I am!"

He then grabbed my collar roughly, and stared at me, his eye still twitching. I winced. It looked like he was going to hit me. I bet he was going to too, till his eyes softened from that hard exterior and he let go of me. "I hate fags."

"I know." I said sadly.

He closed his eyes, and groaned, cussing a few times. I looked down at my lap, "I'm leaving... tonight."

"Why?" He said, sounding bored.

"Mum wants me to live with her. She left. I'm going to the train station in an hour or so."

"Ponyboy going with you?"

"What would make you think that?"

He shrugged.

"No, he's not." I felt my eyes burn, and that familiar twist of my heart come back. "Whatever we had is over now."

"Good," he said bitterly, "it was disgusting and creepin' me out, the thought of you two… you know. Gross, Johnny, what the hell were you thinking!" He opened his eyes and was yelling at me again.

"I know!" My voice squeaked. "I know, okay? I know how wrong it was! But I wouldn't take back what I did, Dal! I wish he would come with me, but he just can't. Life sucks, but that's the way it is."

"The further you are the better," he said, laying his head back, in bored mood again.

"I'm sorry, Dally."

"That doesn't make up for what you guys did. Just because your like a kid brother to me, doesn't mean I'm gonna go all soft on you. If I see you and Ponyboy doing whatever ONLY girls and boys should be doing together, I will have to kick the shit out of you both. Understand?"

I gulped and nodded.

3  
2  
1

I didn't dare ask Dally for a lift to the train station. I thought I would really be pushing my luck with him, considering he was kind enough not to beat the tar out of me right then and there.

I was going to catch a bus over, but on the way over I noticed how close Ponyboy's house was. And I actually did think about Jade. Not so much her, but what she had said. About all that regrettin' stuff. What if I did go, and regretted leavin' Ponyboy, before we could get really serious? And I would never know how much we could have become?

I walked up the driveway and saw the car was missing. Which meant Darry, and even possibly Sodapop were both at work.

I walked inside his house and breathed in the scent. I'd want to remember the way his house smelt before I left, and hopefully I'll always remember.

I sat my bag on the ground and went over to his room. The door was closed. I knocked on it, "Ponyboy?"

I heard nothing, and knocked again. Still nothing, so I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Ponyboy!" I yelled, banging harder.

I placed my ear against the door and listened. I heard soft little crys coming from inside. It broke my heart to hear.

"Pony… are you crying?"

"Leave me alone!" I heard him yell.

"Please, open the door," I tried to say, still in a quiet, soothing tone.

"I never wanna see you again!" He yelled, and I heard him crying louder.

I sighed and rested my forehead against the door, my hand gripping at the wood. "Please, just open the door."

"Didn't you hear me! Leave!"

"I am going now Ponyboy. I'm going to the train station."

I heard only silence for a while, and then louder sobs.

"Ponyboy, please come with me," I begged.

"I can't!" He cried.

"Please!"

"What about my brother's, Johnny! It's just crazy!"

"People do crazy things when they're in love…" I hoped those words would get to him. I thought maybe they had when I heard nothing but silence again. I gripped the door, my fingernails trying to dig into the wood.

"I can't…" He said now softer.

"Please!" I hadn't noticed, but I was now crying. "Please!" I begged again, now yelling. "Please, come with me, Ponyboy! Oh god, I need you! Please, Pony, please!"

I kicked the door when I heard nothing, getting frustrated. "Open the door then! Let me see you! I want to at least see your face for one last time."

"Just go, Johnny…" He said quietly.

"No!" I cried, banging on the door with my fists., "please!" I cried, feeling my heartache with pain, and also my sides… probably from the beating I got earlier.

After several more begs and pleas, I heard nothing more from him. He wasn't going to come with me. I wanted to understand. He was making the same decision I was after all. Family over us. But I couldn't. I was angry and upset, and just wanted a hug, or something. I wanted to leave with us on good terms, or with him in my arms. But I knew I wouldn't get either.

3  
2  
1

I paid for my ticket and was now sitting on some bench, waiting for the train to arrive. This was it. I was leaving. The weather was predictable like always, it began to rain. I think I actually sat there crying. People walked by, and stared at me. At one point an old lady sat beside me and kindly asked me what was wrong. It felt good that she didn't feel intimidated by me, considering I'm a greaser. But then again who would feel threatened of a weeping greaser?

She left after I wouldn't give her a real answer. I just kept shrugging and telling her nothing. I couldn't tell her why I was really crying. But I also just couldn't lie right now. I was hurting, outside and in, but it was Ponyboy I was crying over. 

I watched couples go by, holding hands and giggling, and having fun in the rain together. They held hands, hugged and kissed, not bothered by getting all wet. I watched them with envy. They looked so happy, while I felt so miserable. And then there were the families. The mothers and fathers with their kids. Tugging their kids along the platform, telling them to hurry up, because the kids keep jumping in puddles. I felt even worse seeing the families. I wasn't sure why. I bet they've all had precious family moments together. I would have thought seeing a family would make me smile and remind me that could be me and my mum. Having corny moments together that would mean something special to us. But instead the only thing I could think of was Ponyboy. Only Ponyboy.

Then there was the singles. Just standing there with their bags, staring in the distance for that train to arrive, looking over at the time every 5 minutes. Some ranged to early 20's, to late 50's. I would hate to be in my 50's, and be standing at a train station alone. With no one there to say goodbye to me. But maybe they weren't alone. Maybe they were taking the train to see their wives back at home, or meet up finally with their long lost love, that they left behind when they were 16…

The rain was coming down harder, and I think I could see the train arriving now. My clothes were drenched, much like Pony's clothes at the bus stop. I didn't care though. Every now and then I would search with my eyes through all the passengers, hoping one of them was Ponyboy. Like maybe hopefully he changed his mind. At one point I saw a little red head, but it turned out to be some soc guy. That was a real disappointment. That was the deepest fall my heart had to ever make. I took a deep sigh, when the train did come to a steaming halt at the platform. He wasn't coming. He really wasn't going to.

I stood up and searched with my eyes again through the crowd frantically. I knew I was stalling with some small hope. The other passengers can get on before me anyway. Crowds pushed past me and I had to cringe at people crying, saying goodbyes to their loved one getting on the train.

The crowd on the platform was getting less and less. I had stalled for 10 minutes or so, till I was the only one left to get on.

"Sir," a man on the train who was taking tickets, yelled out to me. I turned around. "Are you getting on this train?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Get on then, we really must be going."

"Just a minute… please," I asked, staring at him with begging eyes. He gave me a disapproving look, checked the time, and then sighed, "I'll put your bag onto the train. When I come back, you better be on, or I'm giving the orders to leave."

I nodded, "thankyou."

He got off the train, grabbed my bag and went back on.

When I turned around, I saw someone out in the distance. My eyes widened. The boy ran up to me, till he became more in focus. It was Ponyboy! He came!

I ran towards him, grinning like a fucking maniac. We skidded to stop and then we just stared at each other. My eyes ran over his wet body, devouring each aspect of him. He was here! 

"Hey," Ponyboy grinned at me, "hope I didn't keep you waitin' too long."

"Naw, it was fine," I said, shaking my head, feeling breathless.

I then blinked back to reality and hugged him tightly. My hands gripped at his back, making sure this was real, and I wasn't having some fantasy. He chuckled lightly.

I then pulled back, still holding onto his arms and I grinned, "why are you here! What about…"

He then shrugged, smiling, "people do crazy things when they're in love…"

I grinned.

"Sir?" The man yelled out to me again, "are you getting on now?"

I turned back to him and grinned, "yeah!" I grabbed Ponyboy's hand, and his smile grew. "Off we go then?" I asked. He nodded.

We got onto the train and I put his bag with me. We then sat down, and I was still so giddy with him turning up. "How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I was in my room, crying, when I realized… I really couldn't live without you, Johnny. I knew everyday I would be in my room crying. So I just started packing my bags, grabbed what money I had, and just made a run for the train station. I knew I was gonna make it, but I saw Dally on the way and he gave me a lift here."

"Dally!" I said, confused.

He nodded. I smiled.

While no one was looking, Ponyboy placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me quickly and briefly. I wanted more, to feel his lips again, but I knew this was too much of a crowded place.

He smiled at me, and sunk into his chair.

"So…" I said, taking a deep breath in, "do your brothers know?"

"No."

"Ponyboy!"

"I left a note… but lets worry about that later. I know it's selfish, but lets just enjoy this, 'kay?" He took my hand.

I kissed it, and smiled, "yep."

He looked out the window, and commented, "I can't believe it's raining again. How much has it rained this past month?"

I shrugged, "I dunno," I then looked at him and smiled, "I like getting caught in the rain."

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

IT'S FINISHED! Hopefully that was a happy ending. But obviously there's so much unfinished answers, like how will Darry and Sodapop react? Or even how the social workers will react when they find out Ponyboy's just taken off. Or how Johnny goes living with his mum. So obviously there has to be a sequel. So stay tuned for that I guess, If you liked this story.

Originally for this story, Johnny was going to go through sooo much angst, and like really really horrible angsty stuff. But I had dropped a lot of it, when I skipped everything when I got my own heart broken.

Also, it wasn't going to be Dally who caught them. It was going to be Darry, and he was going to catch them in Ponyboy's bedroom. And he was the one who was going to stop Ponyboy from going to the train station till Pony snuck out.

But then also in the first actual original plan, Johnny and Ponyboy were going to have sex in the park for the first time while it rained… but I thought that would be too similar to my story, which this was inspired from. But that was called Sex in the Rain… notice the similar titles? Oh yeah, exciting stuff.

Also the scene where Johnny is banging on the door… scene from Igby Goes Down… not how it exactly goes. But I think Igby was leaving for some reason and wanted Sookie to go with him, but she wouldn't, so he bashed on the door, for a bit. I can't remember what he was saying, so I made up what Johnny said.

So, yep this is finally done.


End file.
